I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a puncture needle cartridge for a puncture device used to take blood for blood measurements such as blood sugar measurements.
II. Description of the Related Art
Various puncture devices used to take blood as well as disposable lancets used therewith have been developed conventionally. With such a puncture device, there is a danger that a user may accidentally prick his/her finger on a puncture needle exposed from one end of the lancet when mounting and dismounting the lancet to/from the puncture device. In view of the above problem, puncture needle cartridges have been developed which comprise a cap adapted to enclose the puncture needle, eliminate the danger of touching the puncture needle directly, and allow the lancet to be attached and detached to/from the puncture device (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-245717 and International Publication No. WO 2006/118224).
Such a puncture needle cartridge comprises a lancet body and a protective cap separable from the lancet body, where the lancet body comprises a puncture needle on one end and a chucking unit on the other end. The chucking unit is used to chuck the puncture needle cartridge to the puncture device. Each puncture needle cartridge is attached to the puncture device for use and detached after use. Before puncture, protective cap is twisted off from the lancet body.